


The Official Arashi Fic Exchange (sign ups open)

by oviparous



Series: Official Arashi Fan-fiction [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oviparous/pseuds/oviparous
Summary: Arashi and their management are the forerunners of 'official fan-fiction', fiction which the boys write themselves to feed their fans' wildest desires. This is their sign-up form for a fic exchange.





	The Official Arashi Fic Exchange (sign ups open)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://oviparousfic.livejournal.com/34881.html). I'm sorry I'm so weird.

To: **Arashi (all members)**

From: **Head Manager**

Subject: **The Official Arashi Fic Exchange**

Hi guys. Sign ups are now open. I’ve attached a link, please access and fill out the fields. Basically each of you have to write a fic (or two, depending on how you feel). Doesn’t have to be long. You have three months. The managers will beta for you.

Good luck.

PS. Aiba-kun, no, you may have no extensions.

PPS. Yes, Sakurai-kun, you may write as many fics as you want.

***

**Name:** Aiba Masaki

**Pairings you’d like to write:** Me/Sho-chan, Matsujun/anyone, Me/girls

**Pairings you’d like to receive:** Matsujun/anyone!! Also me/girls. Or me/anyone, I guess.

**Pairings you’d NOT like to receive:** -

**What you’d like to see in your story:** Stuff I don’t need to surrender too much of my belief to (keep things real, guys)

**What you’d not like to see in your story:** Stuff I can’t believe happening?

**Rating preference for writing/receiving:** NC-17 and above for both

**Comments (kept anonymous):**

  * This survey has been filled out really shittily.
  * Isn’t it ‘suspend belief’?
  * NC-17? So tame.
  * Whoring MJ out in Aiba-kun’s brain brb



**Replies:**

IT’S NOT SHITTY, I’M JUST EASY

***

**Name:** Sakurai Sho

**Pairings you’d like to write:** Anything you guys want me to write. I think I can make it work.

**Pairings you’d like to receive:** I’d like to welcome all pairings.

**Pairings you’d NOT like to receive:** See above.

**What you’d like to see in your story:** Romance, intelligent characters, a solid plot, use of a thesaurus. The story should also be at least one page long, single spaced.

**What you’d not like to see in your story:** PWP.

**Rating preference for writing/receiving:** I have no preference for writing. As for receiving, seeing that I’m asking for romance, PG-13 and above?

**Comments (kept anonymous):**

  * What if we prompt you further with ‘Aiba/Nino, they’re on an episode of Aiba Manabu and Nino gets seasick’ AND YOU HAVE TO WRITE IT AS A RAP?
  * D’you think het orgy counts as ‘romance’?
  * PG-13. Wow. Okay, lemme go find a boob or ball for you to squeeze chastely.



**Replies:**

You trolls.

***

**Name:** Ninomiya Kazunari

**Pairings you’d like to write:** Aiba/Ohno

**Pairings you’d like to receive:** Aiba/Ohno

**Pairings you’d NOT like to receive:** Me/Anyone

**What you’d like to see in your story:** Real romance involving Aiba/Ohno

**What you’d not like to see in your story:** Marine transport

**Rating preference for writing/receiving:** Writing, G. Receiving, R+.

**Comments (kept anonymous)** **:**

  * Dammit Nino why make our lives so difficult??
  * CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.
  * Oooh Nino’s OTP, I never knew.
  * NO BOATS?! FU NINO



**Replies:**

Lol I’m totally going to get Tennen porn from Sho-chan, aren’t I?

***

**Name:** Ohno Satoshi

**Pairings you’d like to write:** Ohmiya, Sakuraiba, Yama

**Pairings you’d like to receive:** Nino/Aiba

**Pairings you’d NOT like to receive:** Ohmiya, Sakuraiba, Yama

**What you’d like to see in your story:** A deserted island. Action/adventure with many funny situations (and some sexy times!)

**What you’d not like to see in your story:** Cutesy romance, fecal matter (totally looking at you, Aiba-chan)

**Rating preference for writing/receiving:** Anything above PG I guess.

**Comments (kept anonymous)** **:**

  * Oooh, someone’s protective of canon.
  * SOBU LIIINE YAAAAAAS
  * CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.



**Replies:**

Sho-chan doesn’t understand the meaning of ‘anonymous’

***

**Name:** Matsumoto Jun

**Pairings you’d like to write:** OT5.

**Pairings you’d like to receive:** Leader/anyone else

**Pairings you’d NOT like to receive:** Me/Mao

**What you’d like to see in your story:** Love. Just pure, sweet love.

**What you’d not like to see in your story:** People laughing at me for liking bonsai

**Rating preference for writing/receiving:** R for both.

**Comments (kept anonymous)** **:**

  * Bonsai hahahahaha
  * I have another suggestion for future pairings — Jun/Bonsai.
  * An R-rated Jun/Bonsai fic??
  * Thanks, I had a really clear image of J shooting off a load onto a tiny tree



**Replies:**

Laugh. I’ll screw you guys over in the OT5 no one's asked for but I'm gonna write anyway.


End file.
